


Delightful Complication

by SushiOwl



Series: Sinestro/Arin Sur [7]
Category: Green Lantern (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinestro's responsibilities are about to grow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delightful Complication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mariana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mariana).



The chanting of his name over and over by a crowd was something Sinestro would never fully get used to, but he never wanted to. To get comfortable in being adored was how you became corrupted. He would not allow the power to go to his head. These people were not subjects to be led, but lives to be served and protected. Just because he knew what was better for them better than they did, he refused to think of them as lesser beings.

He stood in the highest box of the open air theatre, waving to them as they cheered. Arin stood a little behind him, still uncomfortable with all the attention they were getting. He could not blame her. Even he didn't like being bombarded by journalists while casually strolling. Even once when he had taken her to a dig site of his youth, there had been people waiting to talk to them.

The questions were always the same, if worded in different ways. What were Sinestro's plans for Korugar? Easy. He wanted his planet to be corruption free, just as he wanted for the universe. There were steps that needed to be taken in order to bring order and peace to the planet. Perhaps some of the things needed were a bit uncomfortable and possibly impeding on privacy, but they would thank him later.

Why was he so hard on the null ray houses? No comment.

"Thaal," Arin said, wrapping her arms around his and looking straight ahead with a kind of frozen smile. "Not everyone is cheering. Look near the East entrance."

Sinestro cast the barest of glance in that direction, and he quickly took in a small group of people that looked less than pleased. Their faces were partially hooded, and they all wore an expression of distaste. And they weren't hiding it. They were looking right at them.

"Ignore them," Sinestro said, though he planned to do the opposite. He turned, and he and Arin went to their seat for the festivities.

The Annual Games were a huge event on Korugar, with lots of alcohol and illegal drug consumption. Sinestro had a small force chosen to police the Games, watching for any illegal activities taking place. There had been some resistance to the very idea of a privatized force, but he had convinced his fellow politicians that it was really the best idea for everyone. They were his eyes and ears, and they could protect everyone while he was off-world.

They would not abuse their power. No, he would not allow it.

At the end of each Games, there was always a ritual. Those of wealth or power that had passed away in the past year were honored. If the death was fresh enough and if it were so written in their will, they were laid to rest under the ground of the theatre, under the stone slabs that made up the expansive floor. Four men carried a casket in and set it near the designated slab.

A hush fell on the crowd as they watched the men lift the slab. It was in that silence that made the snapping of ropes so loud and echoing. Gasps and little screams went off as the long hanging banner at the side of the theatre fluttered down from its post. Sinestro held his breath as the white expanse of cloth embroidered with the Green Lantern insignia, such a large symbol for order, hit the ground and sank into that grave.

There was nothing to be heard for a few heartbeats. Nobody even moved. And then all of the sudden the men that had moved the slab ran to collect the banner, barely able to lift its hugeness. People in the crowd leaned over the side of the seats, reaching out to help them. Noise erupted through the theatre.

Sinestro couldn't even breathe.

The Game conductor appeared at the back of their seats, coming in to kneel next to an equally shocked Arin. "I am so sorry. It seems the rope we chose was not strong enough, or there was simply not enough of it." He made a show of laughing, but the look in his eyes was true terror. "We'll fix it. It won't happen again."

"No, it won't." Sinestro looked back towards the East entrance. The group of people with their shadowed eyes were gone.

When they left, Sinestro carried Arin and flew home instead of walking like they would have. 

"It was an accident," Arin told him. They were on the couch, and she had her legs draped over his lap as she leaned into his arm.

"Of course it was," he replied vaguely, essentially still back in the theatre.

"You don't think it was?" she asked, taking his hand and holding it between her two smaller ones.

He turned his eyes to her, and the look she was giving him made his chest tight. He brought his hand up and touched her cheek, her lips, before he kissed her. "No, I don't. But do not worry. I will handle it." He could not lie to her.

She squeezed his hand and let out a breath, looking down. "This may not be the safest time to bring a child into the world then."

Sinestro didn't immediately react. It was just so sudden and off topic that he had to recover from the shock of it. When he did, the most intelligent thing he could think to say was, "What?"

She covered her face with her hands, giving a strange sobbing giggle. "I'm sorry. That was a terrible way to bring it up."

"Wait," he said, peeling her hands away and holding them in his own. "Do you mean--"

"Yes!" she squeaked before he could even finish, and she abruptly flopped back on the couch and covered her face again. "Yes, Thaal, I mean I'm pregnant."

Without words he gathered her in his arms and stood up, spinning in circles. She gave a shrill laugh, her bare feet swinging in a wide circle and her dress billowing out. "Thaal!" she cried between her laughter, clinging to him desperately.

He couldn't believe it. He was going to be a father. And Arin, the most beautiful, spontaneous, amazing, chaotic, marvelous woman in the universe was going to be the mother. He couldn't asked for anything more. In all the mess of his political struggle, this would be their perfect creation, their ray of light.

Suddenly he went to his knees, holding her to his chest and hiding his face in her messy hair. He couldn't think to hold onto his emotions, and he shook. "Thaal?" she asked, drawing her face away to look at him. Her brows went up, and she lifted her hands to wipe the tears from his cheeks. She leaned in and kissed him gently. "It will be alright."

Will it?

**Author's Note:**

> This was difficult to write, because it's the beginning of a downward spiral.
> 
> Shit's about to get real, guys.


End file.
